Taint Me
by Panic Abandon
Summary: A desperate Sakura attempts to hinder Sasuke Uchiha's intentions of escaping the village. What will happen when he suddenly takes her as a hostage? A/U among other things...
1. Take Me

Summary: A desperate Sakura attempts to hinder Sasuke Uchiha's intentions of escaping the village. What will happen when he takes her as a hostage? Warning: **A/U** (I guess?) and **underage sex**. I know, shoot me :3 Run along if you can't bare it.

Disclaimer: _I do __not__ own Naruto!__Not profiting from the work of this fan fiction__._

**Note****:** This was originally intended to be a one shot, but because it turned into over 11,000 words (I get carried away) I obviously couldn't fit it into just one chapter, so there will be approximately three, and no more.

**xXx**

A/N: Greetings! This is my second oneshot, and I've vamped it up a bit. The lemon that was before wasn't exactly as _romantic_ as I wanted it to be, so that's mostly all that's changed…Now, I'm usually _not_ a SasuSaku fan, but the little _what if_ had been going on in my mind at the time that I wrote this. Just _what if_ Sasuke decided to take Sakura with her, for whatever reason, on that night that he left Konoha?

Well…you're about to find out a possibility…

Enjoy~

Taint Me

"_Sasuke…"_

"_I'll tell you…when you're useless…"_

xXx

From what he could recall, the large number of mishaps the raven-haired nin had endured in his life had ranged from manageable, to devastating. And the results of those various inconveniences had ultimately altered the Uchiha's demeanor; quite permanently, in fact…

Yes, Sasuke had finally summoned the years of his accumulated animosity, and decided to turn his back on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Without a single second thought or hesitation, he took that fateful stroll under the stars, forever abandoning the oblivious sleeping village.

Oh, amiable Konoha.

Farewell.

Just a few more steps, and Sasuke would be home free. He could already see the small column where the two unsuspecting guard ninja would be more than naïve, should they allow him to go beyond the gates of the village, unassisted. It would be no matter though, if they did not comply. Certainly, the raven would be mistaken for being the foolish one, conceding that he could escape their range of vision without confrontation.

_Just a few more steps now _the Uchiha's feet treaded lighter on the one-way path. With a plan to subdue the conversationally engaged Izumo and Kotetsu, the boy quickened his pace.

Another presence was behind him now. Had he been discovered?

"Sasuke!"

A fire burned at the Uchiha's core, dropping down to his stomach to explode like a giant firework. Clenching his jaw, he slowly turned to look at the pinkette that had happened upon him. In the blackness of the night, her beryl-colored eyes were dim with underlying, viridian green tones.

The last thing that Sasuke wanted to deal with was the clingy, pretentious kunoichi called Sakura. If anything were to be left behind in this deplorable excuse for a village, it would be this girl, and her requited, fantastical little crush. _Gods_, she was annoying! Here, he thought he might make a clean escape, until the only female of team seven had appeared before him. The look in her eyes told him that she intended to put an immediate stop to his well-sorted plan. Sasuke slid his hands into his pockets, and wheeled his body around completely to face the girl.

"Go home," he told her, coating his words over gently, as to coax her into obeying him. This was the approach you had to take with Sakura. Just a few candied words and she'd melt in your hands to something useless and flexible. Sasuke held no use for a person like this. He'd done everything he could to get this through the skull of the kunoichi, but to no avail.

She was just that brain dead.

"But, Sasuke!" her mouth opened, poisonous words of desperation cascading out. Just the hushed tone of her voice was irritating to Sasuke's ears. His eyes narrowed, and a frown pulled down at the corners of his lips. Quickly, the Uchiha grabbed the flower roughly by the arm, and promptly jerked her alongside the wall behind him. The girl let out an uncontrolled cry, but Sasuke was quick to smother a hand over her mouth.

Considering the unforeseen disadvantage he was now at, Sasuke had to wonder exactly what he would do with the very mouthy kunoichi that had discovered his attempted escape. Most likely, she would hold him back, or even try to follow him.

_Yeah, that's probably dead-on…_

"Listen to me," the raven demanded in a rough whisper, close to her ear. "I'm ditching this village. If you try to stop me, it will be useless. Scream and I will kill you."

The sound of a corresponding muffled scream reverberated into the boy's hand, and he pressed his thumb and index fingers into the contours of her cheeks. "I said, don't scream," he repeated.

"Fine," Sakura relented, the word slightly garbled due to his hold. The Uchiha then released the girl's body, and she turned to him with a pleading gaze. Sasuke stared on into the twin trembling emeralds, unfazed by the intensity of the desire behind them. No matter what she said or did, there was _no_ way he wasn't leaving tonight. There was also _no_ way she was going with him.

_None at all…_

"Sasuke," the pinkette began to whine. Sasuke glared until she lowered her voice, and then sighed in audibly as she went onto re-confess her undying love to him. He wasn't touched in the slightest by the declaration, but she was beyond any reason, going to continue it anyway. The raven crossed his arms, fighting the urge of an eye-roll as he leaned against the wall to listen to her empty promises; her meaningless reminiscing. No matter what she said to him, everything was vain on her part. She was wasting her time now.

Or so he had thought.

"Freeze! Don't move!" shouted a mega-phoned voice from above. Seeing that a group of armed elite ninja had suddenly surrounded the pair, Sasuke did the only thing he could think of to keep them at bay. Reaching into his pocket, he quickly brought a knife to the kunoichi's throat.

"Stay back or I will kill her," he threatened. The pinkette half-heartedly struggled against the boy's grip. Just as he he'd hoped, the ninja surrounding them distanced themselves considerably.

"Lower your weapons! The boy has a hostage!"

"Fuck yeah, I do," Sasuke smirked. Slowly, with Sakura held tightly in one arm, he backed up towards the village gates, all the while keeping his eyes on all sides. The worst thing to happen would be an attack from his blind side. He would immediately be beaten down, and lose what was now his only means of escape; his hostage.

The two had nearly reached the borderline of the village gates, when a series of kunai and other projectiles of the sort suddenly flew out in front of them. The Uchiha, anticipating such an attack, quickly turned the girl around to blockade it.

"Fools!" shouted the seemingly bodiless voice. "Don't attack, there is a hostage!"

Before the weapons could reach their destination, their true identities were suddenly revealed. In a brief puff of smoke the spear-headed knives transformed into several sharp needles. Sakura uttered a bewildered scream, as one of the syringes stabbed into her arm. Within a matter of seconds, the kunoichi's eyes became downcast, and she succumbed to sleep in the Uchiha's arms.

_Well, fuck. _

By this point, he probably didn't need a hostage; especially one that was completely unconscious. Still, he had no idea what kind of assault waited for him just beyond the village's border.

Sasuke decided he would have to take her.

"Don't follow me," said the missing nin to-be. "I'm leaving now. If you try to follow, I will definitely kill this girl,"

The assemblage of rather apprehensive ninja did not dare to move, as the Uchiha then crossed over the boundaries of the village. He kept his eyes on them; every garnet glance keen, and taunting. Sasuke would have his way tonight. Shortly after ditching the girl in his arms, he would officially abandon Konoha.

_Forever._

Without further warning, the Uchiha then seized the moment to turn tail. With an unconscious Sakura slung over one shoulder, his previously decided pace was going to be halved. Fortunately, the ninja of the Leaf had not been so foolish as to follow him. He could take his time and get to his destination; to a particularly sinister, serpentine missing nin. The man who had claimed the Uchiha's body with a curse, and almost _too_ generously extended a helping hand in Sasuke's quest for revenge.

xXx

The pair had traveled for quite a while, though there was no way to be precise about the time. Sasuke could only go by the colors changing in the sky. By the way the soft violet light had begun to edge its way up behind the trees, it appeared to be somewhere around dawn.

Even now, Sasuke was still uncertain of whether he should dispose of his sleeping hostage. Once again, he reminded himself that she was, otherwise, of no used to him. Deciding to take a short break, the official missing nin leapt from a large branch to land safely on the ground. The unsteady landing caused the raven to wobble slightly, as the pinkette was merely slung over his shoulder with no other means of adhering to him.

Gently, Sasuke placed the girl down onto the grass. She remained undisturbed in her slumber, heart-shaped face catching the thin rays of the morning sun. He thought it would be best to leave her here. Would there be non-Leaf ninja already aware of the abandonment of his village? If so, there was a fair chance that he'd become ambushed at some point in the continuation of his travels.

Much to his displeasure, Sasuke then realized he'd have to hold onto his captive for…a _little_ while longer.

"Sasuke…" the pinkette in the grass suddenly gave a soft moan. Crossing his arms over himself, the raven-haired male watched as the girl slowly came to. Fluttering lids opened slowly over round, emerald spheres that absorbed the intense light of the sun. Her fair skin glowed like luminous porcelain, pink lips parting to give a soft yawn before reforming the same word she had said in her wake.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" the Uchiha's tone sounded impatient. He couldn't stand there and wait for little miss sunshine to awaken as slowly and dramatically as she was. Even if every force of nature was doing its best to enhance just how beautiful she looked upon her waking state…

_What the hell am I saying?_

"Come on," Sasuke grumbled. He reached out and grabbed the delicate Sakura by the wrist. Her body was too slow to react though, and Sasuke was forced to pull her entire weight. Raising one hand to rub at her eye, Sakura settled her sights on the boy, and then her surroundings.

"Where are we…?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," was the Uchiha's curt reply.

"Hey! This isn't Konoha! Are you…did you kidnap me?" her voice held only half the amount of anger that any sane, abruptly kidnapped person's would withhold. _What a foolish girl_ the Uchiha thought. _Even at a time like this, she's barely considering the danger of her own life…_

"As if I wanted to," Sasuke replied dryly. "You won't be with me for very long. Once we reach the next village, I'm dumping you. You can go wherever you want,"

"But Sasuke—"

"Just don't talk," the raven hissed. He was in no mood to hear her protests now. This was supposed to be his clean escape. The path to his new life; a future that promised him a charitable amount of power and a feat of revenge.

Garnet, crescent-adorned eyes began to gleam, and Sakura held her hands up to her face in a manner that seemed almost timid.

"W-where are you going?" she asked, emerald spheres beginning to tremble. "You can't really mean that you're abandoning the village—"

"And why not?" his voice clipped her off savagely, and he turned his menacing glare onto her. The pinkette quaked before the magnitude of their wrath, and shrunk before him considerably. "You know nothing about me…" Sasuke continued in a low growl. "You're always running your stupid, damn mouth as if you do—"

"I do!" Sakura insisted, momentarily finding her voice. Lucky for her, the Uchiha had chosen to ignore her this time, only speaking to announce their departure.

"We're going now,"

"No!"

Defiance? Her bravery surprised the boy. "If you leave my side, I will kill you and leave your corpse to rot in the very place where you stand," Sasuke wheeled around to glare into her eyes. Sakura's body tensed up, disbelieving in the words that her life-long crush had just threatened her with.

The emeralds of her eyes seemed to dim considerably, as she realized that the things he'd said were very much plausible. The murderous look in his eyes, and the way he hovered over her while his shadow nearly seemed as though it meant to consume her own…The boy _was_ dangerous. But just _how_ dangerous…?

"We're leaving," Sasuke said, reinforcing his previous statement, and this time snatching the kunoichi by the arm. Swiftly, he threw her over his back and her first impulse was to wrap her arms around him. Ignoring the fact that she now clung onto him, Sasuke leapt from the grass and resumed his prior dashing through the forest.

xXx

Much to his relief, Sakura had mostly refrained from talking through the rest of their travels. She was smart not to disrupt the usually cantankerous Uchiha, or as he'd warned, escape him during the nights where they'd stop for sleep. According to Sasuke, their destination (or his, rather) was no more than about eight days from their current location. Maybe half as much, if he discarded his annoying companion and went on by himself. _I'll just ditch this girl, and then hurry to the Sound Village to meet up with Kabuto _he decided, though a little reluctant with the thought of having to deal with contemptuous bastard that was the snake Sannin's right hand man.

His thoughts ambled on with disdain at the idea of having to travel a short while with the silver-haired medic, until he forced them to the result the effort would bring about; a smirk came to his face that was not lost on his flower captive's notice.

On the first night of the few, Sasuke decided that he was tired of sleeping on the ground. Wasting no time in grabbing onto Sakura, the raven-haired missing nin dragged the girl into the depths of the trees.

"Sasuke! Where are we going now?" she exclaimed. He said nothing, simply tugging harder on the pinkette's slender wrist, signaling for her silence. Obediently, Sakura remained silent the rest of the way, only making small motions such as combing dead leaves from her strands of coral hair. After a bit of rifling through the darkening forest, the Uchiha finally came to a halt in the clearing. Just a half a yard away, it stood waiting, surrounded by the leafiest of trees.

Sakura stared at it unblinkingly. The great stone walls. The small squared windows. The step-stone path and the rounded wooden door. The cottage before them seemed like something straight out of a sweet dream. The pinkette couldn't help but to marvel at it in awe. A smile crept to her face, and tears stung her eyes.

This _had_ to be a dream.

"S-Sasuke—" the overwhelmed kunoichi began, before Sasuke shot her a warning glare. Quickly, she closed her mouth, allowing him to take up her wrist again and drag her up the stony path. As they reached the front door, Sakura allowed her eyes to settle on the rest of her surroundings. Trees seemed to scatter about the expanse of the clearing, as if surrounding it in a wide circle, with a few wild flowers sprinkling in a makeshift garden. The kunoichi concluded that the strange arrangement of forestry was probably meant for the sake of concealment.

The safe-haven would go on with unnoticed by the untrained eye, so long as they didn't suspect anything more to be there among the scattered trees. Perhaps, there were even genjutsus about the area; her current state wariness left her too unable to tell.

Sakura briskly turned her attention back to her run-away love, to see that he'd succeeded in unlocking the small wooden door. After taking a step inside, he pulled the girl in quickly behind him. His grip on her wrist had been tightened there for so long, that she could hardly feel the place on the finger-imprinted skin. Soon after the two were inside the house, Sasuke closed the wooden door, locking it promptly. Finally, he'd released her hand, and shook his own away as if he'd been touching something diseased.

"We'll be staying here for the next for days. I've decided that I will leave you here on the morning of the fourth. That amount of time should give the Leaf ninja that are trailing us a chance to catch up. I will be gone, and you will be free to return to that pathetic village".

The slight quiver in the pinkette's arched, thin brows caused the rest of her composed countenance to falter the rest of the way.

"You seriously can't be doing this," she whispered. The Uchiha sighed, and sauntered over to the sofa in the far left corner of the room and settled onto it.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he said with a turn of his dark, spike-ridden head. "Never mind that. Not that I expected you to."

With the expanse of distance between them, the liberated kunoichi allowed her eyes to steal a glance at the door behind her. Before she could even think of do the unthinkable, Sasuke was standing before her, eyeing her with intimidating expectancy.

"What do you think you are doing, Sakura?" the dark-eyed male asked with a cross of his arms. Unable to look the boy in the face, the girl shifted her eyes, and her parted lips began to tremble. Feeling the faint, familiar soreness as fingers wrapped around her wrist, Sakura let out a low cry. The Uchiha dragged her across the room then, and threw her to the floor.

Once again, he settled himself in his previous place of rest. His eyes stayed on her from that moment on. Those bottomless twin abysses that glowered with a black, hateful fire. The kunoichi could see nothing past that, as much as she'd hoped to chance upon some light.

These eyes, though, they were nothing more than the exact epitome of two black holes. Everything they saw, everything they settled upon, was immediately swallowed into the hungry dark orbs. Consuming every glimmer of kindness, or every smile they ever beheld, those things could never sojourn upon their surfaces long enough to display a reflection.

Coming to terms that she could not persuade the dark shinobi before her, Sakura sat up and drew her knees to her chest. There on the floor, she began to cry.

Unfazed by the pathetic display before him, the Uchiha turned his head and began to study his new surroundings. The cottage did not belong to any one person in particular, but instead it was a place that had been offered by Orochimaru. A small shudder quaked through Sasuke's body, recollecting the memory of their first encounter.

Alabaster skin and serpentine eyes; a tongue that elongated to an inhuman length. As far as Sasuke was concerned, the man might not even be human at all. His body, just as well as his tongue, had the disturbing ability to stretch to all sorts of lengths. Those teeth and that tongue were the most unsettling features of them all…just thinking about the way they had so lavishly lingered on the vulnerable flesh of his neck to inflict a curse made the shaken Uchiha want to vomit.

Sasuke's discomforting memories abruptly dissipated, just as Sakura's crying had heightened to a series of wails. Finding this to be the most bothersome sound the kunoichi had yet to make, he reached down and grabbed a handful of her rosy pink hair.

"Shut up!" he bellowed, pulling the girl toward him. Immediately, she succumbed to silence under the thunderous tone of his voice. Sasuke held the pinkette a moment longer than he wanted to, testing the stability of her emotions, before releasing the tuft of candied locks in his hand. Without a word, she fell to the wooden floor in a series of thumps where she would lay there, unspoken for the rest of the night.

xXx

At some point in time, Sasuke Uchiha had temporarily abandoned the cottage, to where the despairing kunoichi didn't know. It was morning when she'd awoken. The warm rays of the sun traveled through the square glass of the windows, soaking the vitamin D into her fair skin. Recovering the events of the previous night, she decided she would not move an inch from where she was. Where was Sasuke? What was the time? A doubtful thought of four days having gone by this quickly came and went. There on the empty sofa, was a pile of the Uchiha's things; weapons and other necessities of the sort.

No, whether it was to her relief or dismay, the fiery raven-haired male had only left for what appeared to be a short time. Soon he would return, and she would have to face him again. Seeing as he was now gone for the time, the pinkette decided to take this opportunity to have a look around her new inhabitance. The stone walls of the cottage left the interior feeling a bit chilly. Having noticed this for the first time, Sakura gave a small shiver.

Besides the sofa in the corner, other pieces of furniture lay aligned around the almost bare expanse of the house. To the opposite side, near the wall adjacent to the door stood fair-sized table and three matching wooden chairs. A fourth chair had been pulled away from the arrangement, shoved into the corner near the door. Sakura wondered about that, but dismissed it without further inquiry.

Not far from the makeshift dining room, was what appeared to be a small kitchen. A stove was positioned between two granite countertops, and opposite that, stood what appeared to be a sink. Unfortunately, there were not any appliances that resembled a refrigerator. That was fine though, Sakura decided. It wasn't like they needed the luxury of cold things anyway; this place was freezing enough.

Straying away from the decent little kitchen, Sakura moved on to the next unexplored part of the cottage. Beyond a doorless frame, was a darkness which seemed to lead in to a wide crevice. Hesitant at first, she decided to see what lay ahead. The kunoichi took her first steps into the darkness, immediately becoming enveloped into the crepuscule.

Beyond the murkiness, Sakura could barely make out a lengthy hallway. On opposing sides of the narrowing gap, there appeared to be more doorless frames, baring the same vacant gloom. Without a concept of time, and any clue as to when the Uchiha would make his return, the kunoichi decided to abandon the strange little area. Venturing further warned to be too much of a risk. For this reason, Sakura neglected to view the unseen remainder of the house, and return to her place where she had been sitting on the floor.

Moments later, Sasuke had made his return. In his arms, he carried what appeared to be several containers of fruit and a large container of water. Giving her a slight glance, Sasuke walked over to the counter in the kitchen and set his findings there.

"What's all this?" Sakura asked, peering into the closed containers.

"Food," the Uchiha replied stiffly. "And water. Are you hungry?"

Was she hungry? Sakura had to press a hand to her stomach, where in response it gave a faint gurgle. "I am," she concluded. The boy moved to a cabinet above the stove and took from it a couple bowls and two glasses.

"Here," he said, holding an item of both dish wares out to her. Sakura accepted them gingerly and watched as he then moved to open the containers, going to work at cutting up the various fruits into a beautiful assortment with a kunai. Meanwhile, Sakura stood back and observed his artistic skill.

Finally finished, Sasuke slid her bowl across the counter. Overwhelmed by the masterful arrangement of fruit, she began to compliment him until she realized he had walked away.

"Hey! Sasuke…this is really pretty," the pinkette called out. With the bowl and a glass of water in each hand, she followed him into the makeshift front room. Sasuke had once again settled himself onto the sofa, and Sakura took her place on the floor.

The hard-hearted Uchiha turned his eyes to a barren fireplace. Had he noticed it before, wood would have been one of the many things he had gathered while he was out on today's scavenge for necessities. With a quiet sigh, he reeled his head back to his former team mate, who only looked half as content with her place on the ground.

"Why are you sitting there?" he mumbled in a rather callous tone. Looking down at her, all disheveled and disengage strangely provoked him to a level of discomfort.

"What do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head. Her slender fingers searched through the plastic bowl for whatever they wanted, and then lifted themselves to her mouth to apply the fruit of her choice. The raven felt his cold expression momentarily falter, as she'd done this ever so daintily. His narrowed brows pulled themselves downward, quickly reshaping that dispassionate expression.

"Get on the couch," he ordered her. The rosette's green hues rose from the bowl to look the Uchiha in the face.

"Why?" she asked. Sasuke found her question completely rhetorical. With a quick extension of his arm, he grabbed the girl, the bowl and her glass all onto the sofa roughly where he sat. The kunoichi set her items beside her to straighten out her clothes and then turned to Sasuke with a look of delayed exasperation.

"What the hell was that?" she wanted to know. The boy now beside her did not answer her question. Picking up the bowl and the glass, Sakura began to slide down from the edge of the couch. Just before her knees could reach the floor, however, she was suddenly jerked onto the cushions again.

"Sasuke-! Tch, what are you-!" the kunoichi's scream abruptly dissolved into silence. Sasuke's eyes glared down on her where she was now sprawled awkwardly across the sofa, legs tangled over his lap.

"Women don't sit on the floor," he told her, as if this would explain his alarmingly brutish behavior. His dark pools smoldered into hers that of forest green, setting Sakura's viridian orbs ablaze. From the undertones of his voice, she could sense something more than just the intention to scold. Deciding not to argue, she instead sat up and placed her bowl in her lap. The two sat in silence, saying nothing else to each other for the remainder of the night.

xXx

Later that night, Sakura lay on the small couch, as she had been told to stay put. The rosy-haired nin, however, found it uneasy to sleep in the dark. Long before the sky had gone completely dark, Sasuke had dismissed himself into the black void that was the unknown hallway. Now she laid there on the couch, trembling from the unforgiving cold. The small red dress that was her usual attire proved to be useless in the stony little fridge of a house.

Sakura drew her knees in to her chest, hoping to provide some warmth to her upper body. It was some time after that, when she'd managed to drift off to sleep. In a dream, she embraced the sudden warmth that surrounded her; comforted her. The cold was immediately chased away like nothing more than a nightmare.

From the depths of the roomy cottage, a pair of garnet eyes simmered their glow. No sooner than they had appeared, were they then one with the darkness.

xXx

**TBC**

**Smiles~**


	2. Hate Me

**Taint Me**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** Smiles for Sai does _not_ own Naruto.

Enjoy~

**xXx**

The following morning, Sakura awoke with the warmth of the sun rays about her once again. Instead of first seeing the red of her every day dress, the pinkette was surprised to find a darkly colored afghan bearing the familiar Uchiha symbol draped over her body. Enticed by the quality of the material, Sakura ran her fingers over it until it was suddenly snatched away.

"If you're up, you can make yourself useful," Sasuke's voice said. Sakura turned her body around so she could face him. It appeared that he too, had recently just woken from sleep. His usual arrays of black spikes were more disheveled than usual, and the look in his dark eyes was dim and bleary. He squinted at the sunlight casting through the window. Sakura surveyed the scene of her sleepy-headed crush and inwardly smote her wobbly Inner self as she melted into a puddle in her mind.

"Um…something useful?" Sakura recited. "Like what, exactly?"

The Uchiha reached behind his head to scratch the back of his hair. "Make some tea," he suggested, and then turned his back to her. "I'm getting dressed, so don't bother me until it's done,"

Sakura nodded silently and then listened as he disappeared into the dark hall, bare feet padding softly against the wooden floor.

"Tea…" the pinkette slid off of the couch, and sauntered into the kitchen. Sasuke had brought back many kinds of useful things from his last outing, but none of them were useful in making tea.

What, was she supposed to just…?

Sakura's brief scan of the dining room brought her eyes to a bag of small packets of tea sitting on the table.

So this was it.

Soon after discovering said tea, Sakura got to work. Carefully, she boiled a good measurement of water over the stove in a pot which she had found after some rifling though the various cabinets. When the water had reached a boiling point, she poured the contents into two mugs that she had also happened upon, and placed a tea bag into both.

"Smells good, at least," Sasuke's voice emerged from the hall way. Sakura frowned at the discouraging comment, but said nothing in reply. Was he expecting her to fail at the simple task of boiling water, or what? She wasn't _that_ useless…

Sakura picked up a cup and offered it silently to the fully dressed boy, but instead he made his way to the door. "I'm going out for a bit," he announced. "Stay here. If you don't, I will definitely kill you".

With that, Sasuke pulled open the door and slipped outside, slamming it shut behind him. Sakura let out an audible groan and lowered the mug to the table.

"Geez…then, what did I bother making this tea for?" the kunoichi asked, mainly to herself. She thought of all the trouble she hadn't actually gone through upon his request, only to have him completely dismiss it. Truly, it hadn't been any trouble at all, but it was the fact that he'd been so ignorant that irked her so. More and more, she was beginning to detest her current situation. It was unbelievable that, at one time, she might have been able to accept such an incident into one of her frivolous fantasies.

But the boy she'd been held captive by for the past couple days had turned out to be no more than a confounding monster.

"That's what he is," Sakura hissed, stacking the tea cups into the sink. "There's no way that I want to be with someone like this…"

xXx

The intolerable Sasuke Uchiha did not return until later that night. Once again, he came back with things such as fruit, water and this time he even brought fish.

"They're still alive…" Sakura mumbled wretchedly, making a face when Sasuke set the bucket of wriggling fish in the sink. She shivered with displeasure at the sight of their scales shining and their mouths moving.

"Of course, they're alive," Sasuke replied. "You don't expect me to bring something home that is not fresh, do you?"

"But…Sasuke…" Sakura frowned. "How am I supposed to cook these…?"

The raven smirked and left the kitchen for Sakura to commence the preparation for their dinner. "Come on, Sakura," she heard him say. "Surely, as a shinobi, you know how to do something as simple as cooking,"

xXx

The kunoichi put her heart and what little knowledge of basic cuisine she knew into prepping the fish that Sasuke had brought to their makeshift home. After everything was finished, she set the table and went back to the kitchen to take the tray from counter. She was just admiring the golden fillets, when a hand suddenly slid around her waist and snatched up a piece with no lack of stealth. Completely alarmed, the pinkette nearly lost her balance.

Sasuke had come up behind her.

Without a word, she listened to the sound of his voice close to her ear as he lifted the piece of fish to his mouth, crunching as he took the first bite.

"Tastes good…" he whispered, his voice a low, pleasant hum. It took everything that Sakura had to fight the tremble that threatened to quake through her, as the upper half of Sasuke's body leaned against her own. The warmth emanating from his chest traversed through the material of her dress, sending a series of pleasant chills down her back.

The scent of tropical shampoo mixed with the subtle hint of vanilla captivated his senses, and the raven, without any notion of what he was doing, pressed his mouth more so to the shell of her ear.

"Mmm…" the Uchiha sighed softly. The gentle wave of his warm breath sailed over her skin, sending the stray threads of her roseate hair fluttering about. Sasuke's left hand lifted, still arrested by her strangely alluring scent, and slid his fingers through the coral tresses.

Sakura was forced to the edge of the counter, as the Uchiha took a step closer, and her body careened forward in a half-panicked, half contented reaction, quickly becoming rigid with caution as the raven let out a small huff of amusement. His hand came to slide over the very surface of her right arm, tracing ever so softly with the pads of his fingers along an inconsistent path. The kunoichi frozen and remained still until the fingers playing across her arm firmly wrapped themselves around the top of her shoulder, all the while a pair of lips still ghosting along the surface of her rapidly flushing skin.

"S-Sasuke…" she whispered, finding her voice and hearing it faintly under the expeditious beating of her heart.

"What are you doing…?"

The ravenous lips of the dark-haired male abruptly abandoned the pinkette's ear, taking with it their warmth and softness. Yes, what _was _he doing? He couldn't even dwell upon the thought for more than an instant. Grabbing greedily, a hand full of fish sticks, Sasuke briskly swept past the puzzled young girl.

"Nothing," he said in the most maleficent voice he could muster, and promptly left the kitchen.

The bewildered kunoichi found the strength to pull herself away from the counter shortly after a moment. The phantom warmth and pressure of Sasuke's chest against her back still remained, until she turned, reluctant to readjust herself and resume her work.

_Something_ had definitely just happened. No way was it nothing.

xXx

For the remainder of the night, and the next morning to come, neither Sakura nor the sulking Uchiha said a word to each other. Sasuke would leave on his usual quest for food. Sakura would stay indoors, doing whatever she could possibly find to busy herself with and pass the time.

Neither of them could find anything to say.

The extensive space within the cottage was starting to make the pinkette uncomfortable, she realized. _I could also use a shower…_ she added as an afterthought, while raking her fingers anxiously through her short hair. She'd managed to find a bathroom around the corner-side of the kitchen, but for some reason, there hadn't been a tub or a shower.

Sakura recalled seeing a small lake just before the small wood of the area by the cottage. Unheeding Sasuke's previous warning about facing her death if she decided to leave, she left the Uchiha a brief note and then set out to have a bath.

xXx

The river she'd been thinking of had been far larger than Sakura remembered. Trees grew around its opposing sides, accompanied by the occasional patches of wild flowers, some of the lower branches even leaning down to dip into the stream. Without a thought of anyone else wandering about, Sakura disrobed of her clothes and stepped into the flowing estuary.

The water was cool and had a natural texture to it that left her skin feeling smooth and soft. The afternoon sun sparkled along the bubbling brook, as she held her hand over a protruding rock and allowed the gentle waves to lap over it. The feeling of nature cleansing her body was simply divine. With a soft giggle, the pinkette threw her head back and splashed the water over her dampened hair.

"Sakura," a dark voice growled abruptly. A shiver convulsed through her exposed body, as a gentle breeze sailed over her back. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sunk lower into the water and turned around.

The Uchiha was already advancing toward her, legs kicking up splashes of water with each angry step and a menacing glare.

"W-wait! Sasuke, stop!" pleaded the denuded kunoichi. Before she could protest any further, the boy had already grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the stream. With a sound splash, her bare body was revealed for her captor to see, which immediately sent hot chills of embarrassment creeping to her face. He looked at her square in the eyes without any hint of bashfulness, and began to drag her mercilessly through the woods.

"What did I tell you?" Sasuke growled, his fingers clenching tighter around her wrists. Sakura was so utterly humiliated that she couldn't even think of the pain that had followed the action.

_Sasuke saw me! Like that!_ Even her Inner self had begun to panic. Despite her wishes not to follow him back to the cottage, her every effort to resist was failing. The Uchiha's pull was both compelling and painful. By the time they'd reached the area of their current residence, Sakura's arm was so sore, she felt as though it just might fall off.

Once through the door though, it became clear that Sasuke wasn't through pulling her. Naked still, and trembling like a leaf, he dragged her across the room and through the frame of darkness. For only a second, her will to not pass through the unknown territory had become strong enough for her to shuffle her feet. One great tug had been enough to get her to move forward.

Into the darkness again…

**xXx**

The hall seemed narrower than Sakura remembered. The distraught heart of the petrified kunoichi had now begun to hammer inside her chest, as she wondered what sort of things would happen to her; death, without a doubt. She was certain of that.

"Sasuke, please! I just wanted a bath!" Sakura called out weakly. He made no acknowledgement that he'd even heard her. It seemed they were now nearing the end of the hall. More fleeting thoughts overwhelmed her as her legs began to wobble like jell-o beneath her. _What will be done to me? _her mind began to chant.

_What will be…?_

Sasuke came to a halt at something in the darkness. A door, she assumed. The hand constricted within the Uchiha's grasp began to tremor beyond her control. Sasuke continued to fumble with the lock on the door.

_I'm going to be killed,_ she thought. The realization truly frightened her now. _He's going to kill me, right here. I am going to die…_

Even with this recognition continuing to swim around in her head, Sakura could not bring it beneath the surface of her subconscious to truly believe it.

_It just can't be_ she told herself, but her Inner was solemnly telling her otherwise. She jumped with a start as she heard the lock on the door finally click in front of Sasuke. Even in the darkness, she could still see the outline of his disheveled spikes.

He was twisting the handle now. Sakura whimpered audibly, and then the door slowly swung open…

A blindingly strong light dissolved the darkness that had once masked the halls. Before she could take a brief glance around, she was suddenly yanked forward inside the newly opened room. The décor of the room was only a blur to the pinkette upon first view, as Sasuke's fingers slipped from around her wrist, sending her flying ahead of him. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever her unprotected body was about to collide into.

For all that, though, she was completely surprised when she felt the soft material of satin sliding under her back side. Tentatively, she opened her eyes, where she found herself lying on a bed.

"What's this?" the question bravely fell from her lips without apprehension. She'd managed to survive the transient toss her body had gone through, but something told her that things were far from over. The sunlight completely enveloped this room, leaving the still frightened kunoichi's body completely exposed to the eyes of the Uchiha. The look in his obsidian orbs held not a sliver, nor a shred of embarrassment, when beholding the form of the young woman.

From his pocket, Sasuke produced a knife.

Sakura elicited a sharp scream at the sight of the weapon, and hastily began to scramble across the bed.

"Please don't do this!" the frightened kunoichi pleaded to her former team mate, curling her legs up to her bare chest. "I promise I won't leave again."

A sardonic smirk played on the lips of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Day four, Sakura…today I was going to leave you here; alive…" the boy began to crawl onto the bed, edging toward her ever so slowly, prolonging his deadly approach with a strange, twisted gleam of desire in his eyes. "It's too bad things have to be this way…" he continued, and then smirked when he added, "I'm guessing this isn't the way you always envisioned yourself being with me in your little fantasies…is it? _Sakura!"_

Sasuke lunged forward to pin the pinkette against the bed, and held her there, knife in hand and rose in the air. His freer hand crawled up the bare side of her left thigh, making her shiver in an uncomfortable manner. Sakura's emerald hues rested on the hand that remained on her leg, warily anticipating the danger of his next move.

"You've always wanted to understand me," the Uchiha said, gripping the handle of the knife in the other hand. The sunlight filtering through the small, right side window did not reflect into his eyes even as it clearly shined at them. _Like black holes_ terror raided through her very soul as she watched the dark orbs take on a garnet gleam. "I'll show you," he whispered, his voice low and ragged. "I'll show you everything you need to know about me!"

The knife-wielding Uchiha lifted the knife blade higher, brandishing it in the air. The light in her trembling eyes was stolen immediately by his all-consuming shadow. As he came down swinging, Sakura slowly closed her eyes; she lifted her arms…

Silence swallowed the sunny little room, following after the sound of flesh being invaded by a keen, metal blade. The raven froze, unable to rise with ease from his current position. He had successfully stabbed the girl; the job had been done, and he could now continue his mission. He watched with maddened eyes as the crimson flowed from the wound, not even finding it strange that he relished the metallic scent of her blood.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura's voice came out weak and muffled. He noticed then, her arms were wrapped around him. The intensity of his midnight eyes lost its luster at the realization that she was still alive. Sasuke stared down at the ruined flower in his arms, as her face contorted painfully and she struggled to speak.

"I…I'll feel your pain for you…a thousand times over, if it can only help you. Even a little…"

_What did she say? She wanted _more_?_

Sasuke gripped the handle intentionally and watched the ends of the girl's pink locks become stained with the blood of her own wound. He'd been clumsy; reckless. It was merely a deep shoulder wound.

"Sakura…" the Uchiha's eyes narrowed, staring down upon her. Her half lidded eyes casted up to meet his own. A smile crept weakly onto her lips, but it was all she could manage.

"I know it's the last day, but…" her arm slipped weightlessly away from the boy's neck and fell limply at her side.

"…For a long time, I didn't know at all who you were. What you were really like or what you were going through. I guess, when I started to figure it out, that's when I truly _did_ fall in love with you…There are things in your life that I know you need to do. I see you're troubled. I know I can't make you happy, but…" her second arm slipped away, fingers briefly caressing the side of his face.

"What is there…that I can do? If I can't do anything for someone I care about, I can't do a thing for myself…"

The Uchiha hovering above the girl suddenly began to tremble. Ungracefully, he lost his balance and fell with his head against hers. Sakura let out a small, congested huff but became silent when she felt a soft breath fan against her ear.

"You're as foolish as ever…" Sasuke mumbled, burying his face into the silky coral tresses of her hair. A waft of vanilla intoxicated his senses, but the scent was just all wrong. A darker ingredient had been added in to her sweet essence; something bitter. Something tainted.

"Useless…" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes. "Until you tell me otherwise, I guess that's what I'll always be, huh…"

Sasuke's hand slid away from the pinkette's hair, and traveled down her face, unseeing with his own still buried into her locks. Without sight, his fingers traced over every contour, every line that formed into the shape of her soft, pink lips. His thumb and index finger took either side of her cheeks, slowly drawing down to her chin where they came to meet at the bottom. Even with unopened eyes, he could easily shape Sakura together. Find, and identify every lithe curve, and every dimple that he may or may not have ever noticed before.

Beneath everything that made her irritating, and everything that built up the hard exterior that she plated around her surface, Sakura was still a girl; a girl with feelings, thoughts and a heart.

And she cared about him. She would do anything to prove it.

A tremor ran through Sakura's body, as Sasuke's hand suddenly slipped away from her chin, his tracing fingers slowly from her neck, and bringing them to the start of her chest.

"S-Sasuke…" she whispered, her breath hitching at the contrast of his warm hand against her cold skin. His other hand settled on the handle of the knife protruding from her shoulder and he pulled it out quickly before she had time to feel it. The injured kunoichi let out a guttural cry; seconds later feeling the open wound begin to sting. As his hand return to slide further down the rise of her chest, her cries reduced to whimpers.

"I'll tell you…" he mumbled into the tunnel of her ear, "…When you're useless…"

Tears leaked down the injured pinkette's face then, mixing in with the drying blood of her mortal wound. The sensation of Sasuke's lips now traveling to press a soft kiss to her cheek seemed to suppress the pain momentarily. If she were to die now, it would be okay, she admitted. _Even like this…_

The hand that rested atop Sakura's chest now traversed its way down in a slow, tentative manner, passing between her breasts with a hint of hesitation, and stopping just below her navel. The Uchiha's voice then slipped into her ear, warm and comforting like the heat from distant flames.

"What can I do..? Sakura…Maybe, I…"

"Maybe?" the word, whatever it meant, she held onto it with a faint amount of hope. Even in this moment, as he'd said, she was desperate to contribute to whatever fragment of happiness remained in his heart. She would do so with her dying breath.

A small, tingling sensation traveled down the underside of the kunoichi's cheek, as Sasuke titled his head to place a trail of kisses along her jaw line, descending to her collarbone. He stiffened when he was close enough to smell the blood of her wound, and rose to remove his shirt, and began to wipe away the excess blood before tossing it somewhere in the corner of the room. He studied the broken skin, noticing that the damage wasn't as bad as he'd thought, and had mostly stopped bleeding.

With an inaudible sigh, Sasuke lowered himself down beside his kunoichi and resumed the position he'd been in before he'd left.

"There are things I wish I could have in my life Sakura," he whispered, brushing the stray rosette strands away from her brow so he could see her face clearly. "Untainted things. Family and friends that I could smile with…" again, his lips moved to the girl's cheek. Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly so that it rested against his own.

"We…we could have those things," she insisted, but she felt the Uchiha shaking his head.

"It just can't be like that," he told her, his mumbling lips tickling the very surface of the side of her face. "A tainted person can never obtain any of that,"

"A tainted…" the pinkette repeated.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"I want you…then…" her lids slowly open, releasing more tears that glittered over the green orbs of her eyes.

"…to taint me."

**xXx**

**TBC**

**Smiles~**


	3. Love Me

**Disclaimer**: Smiles for Sai does _not_ own Naruto

**Taint Me**

Chapter 3

Enjoy~

**xXx**

The raven did not immediately deny her proposal. Perhaps, it was the fact that he'd long ago abandoned the idea of consequences. Maybe it was the enticing scent of her rosy pink hair that further encouraged him, or maybe it was simply the sentiment of the moment.

But for whatever reason, Sasuke Uchiha complied with the girl's demand. Carefully, he slipped an arm over the curve of her waist and held her against his body. She turned then, a little ungracefully onto her uninjured shoulder and proceeded to wrap her free arm around him. The pain in her shoulder protested wordlessly and noticing her feeble reaction, Sasuke turned her onto her back.

Gently, he scooped her up and brought her further to the back of the bed. Being so cold and exposed for so long, her body gave a small shiver under his warm embrace.

His hands cupped around her heart-shaped face, slightly tinted pink at the sight of his gentle smile. Had Sasuke ever smiled before? _No_, she decided. _Not like this._

The heat from his body came down onto her own, chasing away the cold as his face tilted just at an angle where their lips could meet, unobstructed. She could cry again, she was so enthralled. His lips were soft, and the kiss was her first.

His first?

Her dream.

_Forget dreams_, the pinkette told herself. Sasuke's tongue lightly tapped against her bottom lip, requesting entrance and she parted them both to allow it inside. _But this is my dream…_the words reverberated distantly elsewhere in her captivated thoughts.

The raven's hands skillfully slid past her injured shoulder, cupping the soft mound of flesh on the right side of her chest and began to massage the hardened pink bud between his thumb and index finger. Arching her back in responsive pleasure, a small mewl of approval fell from between their lips which broke apart in only that moment.

Their tongues continued their rapturous dance, lips caressing without relent against one another while the Uchiha's hand worked itself to the opposing side where it administered the same treatment as it had done to the other.

The comfortable weight of her lover's body pinning down on her own enticed a sensual warmth to the surface of her skin, akin to the heat that accompanied the traverse of the sweeping, feather-light touch of Sasuke's fingers which moved like something lost and curious, enjoying their momentary sojourns.

The pinkette's own hands rose to the face of the boy, fingers flexing and pressing against the contours of it. She brought him closer, though by now it wouldn't have been necessary. There was admittedly something about her so pure and fragile that willed him to her in the way that opposites attracted; like darkness drawn to the light.

Sakura ran her fingers through the locks of her inky-haired love and closed her eyes as she felt his idle hand slowly begin to crawl its fingers down her inner thigh. Her breath hitched with uncertainty when it paused to trace a single finger over the apex of her lower abdomen.

"S-Sasuke—"

"It's okay," he whispered, his tone low and assuring. "Let me taint you,"

The Uchiha's lips then replaced over hers to silence any verbal ambiguity, his busy hand abandoning its task to join the other since having found something better to play with. The pinkette's face pinched, thin brows narrowing in a sort of frustration as the appendage resumed its travel, while a ghost of a smirk crept onto his lips. She quivered beneath him anxiously as the first digit of his middle finger slid through the moist folds of her unexplored cavern and wedged itself inside. Sasuke smirked when he saw how eager she was and slowly withdrew.

He hadn't even gotten started.

"Are you sure, little flower? Are you sure that you want me to—"

"_Yes_," came the kunoichi's almost immediate reply, a subtle hint of desperation underlining her tone. The Uchiha complied with her desires, sliding further into her warm opening up to the third knuckle. The hole, tight and wet, contracted around his finger. _So she did like it_, he mused.

"Then how about one more…"

"Sasuke!"

A second finger plunged past the fleshy folds. What rapture it was, to hear her soft moans rumbling against his ears. His lips trailed away from the side of her face, now repositioning himself so he could experiment with other things. Taking again the soft globe of flesh in his hand, the Uchiha equally distributed his attention to both places administering pleasure.

The pinkette, aware of his rediscovery, turned her emerald hues to where the boy now lowered his head, dragging his tongue across the very tip of her prominently erected nipple.

"Sasuke! N—oh!" the girl cried with a turn of her head. Her pink locks, now slightly dampened with a light sweat splayed over her pleasure-stricken features.

"No more?" Sasuke teased, pulling the nipple barely taut in between his teeth. The kunoichi gripped the silk comforter, pulling it out of its neatly smoothened state, for only in that instant had her mind neglected the fingers working rhythmically at her warm, weeping entrance. Sasuke allowed his mouth to lower, this time to the area where his hand was most busy.

Feeling the fingers beginning to plunge deeper inside her, the pinkette twisted the upper half of her body and started to draw her legs together.

"Not so fast," the raven warned, using his forearms to draw them apart. A half-hearted protest sent his actions into full throttle. Harder, he began to thrust, curling and sliding the digits into the slick, fleshy interior of her womanhood. The sound of her increasingly labored panting reached the Uchiha's ears and sent a jolt of imaginative pleasure through his groin.

A warm, intense tingle began to uncoil somewhere within the depths of Sakura's lower belly. The muscles twitched around Sasuke's fingers as he continued to prod toward the center of her thrill, and she lifted her hips to meet them thrust for thrust.

"Oh! _Sasuke!" _the rosette cried. Sasuke innocently lifted his attention from his dirty doings and smirked with satisfaction when he saw his lover's face contorted with unrestrained bliss. Her head fell back and her mouth opened to elicit a small moan that died abruptly on her lips when she felt his fingers suddenly desert her on the edge of her climax.

Alarmed and slightly bewildered, Sakura tilted her head forward and opened her eyes, all traces of the lust that previously clouded them starting to fade away.

Before she could move, she caught a glimpse of the remains of Sasuke's clothes discarded on the floor beside the bed, and when she looked up she found him positioned above her. His head lowered next to her own, willing her down to lie flat until his lips brushed her ear. The disheveled spikes swept the side of her cheek, as his voice came out in a mesmerizingly solaced mummer.

"Do you want this Sakura? Do you want me…to taint you?"

The girl lifted her hands, trembling with a mix of excitement and fear, and placed them on the Uchiha's shoulders. She had been sure it was something she wanted more than anything when the question had first been asked, but the severity of his voice made her second guess herself. All the times that he had blatantly ignored her or cast her away brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Was this for real? Did he want this to happen as much as she did? She had asked and he had complied with something less than ease, but nonetheless he was still agreeing to do it. Inner Sakura told her that this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance and she probably wouldn't get another, but was that really what this was about?

_No…Sasuke knows that I love him. Even so, I…I want to show him._

"I want this," Sakura replied. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as if this would emphasize the truth in her words. She expected him to resume his previous administrations, but instead he remained still for a beat longer as if he were asking some sort of questions to himself.

"Hn," came his final reply. "You will have it then,"

Her body shivered in response, readjusting once again to the warmth of his own. It felt different this time; somehow, more fiery than before though still comforting all the same.

Sasuke's breath hitched at the sensation of her nails anxiously biting down around the sides of his arms and he gave a small chuckle.

"Relax," he told her, finding her eyes with his own in the room long since abandoned in wisps of shadows. Her jade orbs glinted in the dying light as the glow of the sunset casted in through the window, and after a moment she released her death grip.

The Uchiha pressed a soft kiss to the center of her forehead and then moved to reposition himself above her.

Sakura trembled delicately under her lover as he entered her carefully, biting back an insatiable groan as he was pulled into the constricted, wet cavern of her sex.

The sensation was mildly aching, but other than that and the uncomfortable stretch, Sakura paid no mind to the new intrusion, as her attention was soon beckoned elsewhere.

Sasuke parted the girl's legs more so and cradled her head until he found a pillow to slide under it, and then settled himself further inside her while he lazily trailed open-mouthed kisses alongside her collar bone. He was allowing her a moment to adjust, but when he felt her hands gripping tighter on his shoulders, he began a slow, even pace.

Unhurried and cadenced, the world blurred away. What was time? What was pain? Neither existed in the realm of elation. Their bodies deliquesced against one another, warm flesh against warm flesh, arms embracing and discovering. Never in Sakura's life did she believe she would become this intimate with the person she'd always kept love in her heart for; stranger occurrences had never happened.

Sakura's hands slipped over the backs of her beloved's shoulders, and she let out a small cry.

"Not yet," the Uchiha whispered, feeling her inner walls begin to quiver around him. The pinkette whimpered in protest, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. The unsuspecting raven gave a mere, dark chuckle at the sound of her frustration and then increased his tempo.

"My little flower…" he mused sweetly, despite the cruelty of his actions. The kunoichi's eyes shut tight as he gently turned her chin upward and placed his lips atop hers once again.

Sakura's inner walls had begun to clamp down around the raven's stiff member and he growled tempestuously against her lips. Sliding her hands away from his shoulders, he tightened his embrace around his delicate blossom and gradually decelerated only to pick up greater speed as he neared his release. The amplifying torrent of warmth coiling up at the apex of her core threatened to burst and Sakura threw her head back as it began to uncoil.

Like hundreds of waves crashing over a placid sea, the pinkette's body shuddered with euphoria as Sasuke tensed in her arms and bucked his hips with a wanton growl. Shutting her eyes, the feeling of ecstasy engulfed her every fiber. Never, had she experienced such a thrill, such bliss.

How, in any way, could this possibly ever mean that her soul had undergone some form of contamination? Even with Sasuke's body above her own, she still felt weightless, her every nerve tingling and cooling in the afterglow.

The mesmerized kunoichi closed her eyes. Colors continued to swirl around in her mind's eye while the subtle thought of slumber crept in and took place.

Turning over, the sleepless raven ran a gentle hand through the tresses of his rosy-haired lover. A whole new glow emanated from her body. What was this feeling he received, while gazing upon the dreaming beauty?

An easy smile pulled up on the corners of the Uchiha's lips, a little out of character for the uncaring male. For once, it would be okay he decided before climbing out of bed. After stretching his limbs, Sasuke grabbed his clothes and walked through the frame of darkness.

**xXx**

**A/N**: Lol. One more chapter guys. Hope this was fun.

**~Smiles**


	4. Taint Me

**Disclaimer**: Yada yada, Smiles for Sai does not own Naruto. I'm pretty sure you know that, but I need to say it anyway.

**Taint Me**

Chapter 4

Last chapter…

Enjoy~

**xXx**

The fast treading of feet and an all too familiar voice caused the sleeping pinkette to stir uncomfortably in her sleep. Rolling against the surface of where she laid, she was relieved to hear the tack-tacking of shoes coming to a halt.

A warm pair of hands then lifted her from her place of rest, but Sakura still refused to awake from her slumber. She was dreaming sweetly, right next to her Sasuke. Smiling unconsciously, the kunoichi nestled her face against the warm arms of her carrier.

xXx

"Sakura," said a stern voice. "You need to wake up,"

The sound of the fifth Hokage's voice roused Sakura with an alarming start. Her head met with a steel-cold hand that had slapped against her forehead. The kunoichi's eyes met with those of liquid amber, studying her with a measurable amount of concern. She did not like the look etched on the woman's face. Where was Sasuke?

Where was _she_?

"Naruto found you on the bench near the gates to the village's entrance," Tsunade said, reading the questions in her eyes. "You were unconscious. Almost gone for a week… I'm surprised you made it back here alive, Sakura,"

"But I…" Sakura stammered, trying hard to disengage a plausible dream from reality. "I didn't come back…I was with Sasuke."

The ageless woman only gave the girl a small frown. "I'm sorry, dear. It seems that ANBU was unable to track him. We're going to regroup a team and form a search party soon,"

"A search party?" the girl repeated. "I want to go too—"

"Not at all," the Hokage replied. "You need to rest. You've been through a lot. More than I can probably imagine,"

As far as Sakura could remember, this was all very true. She couldn't even fathom herself how much of it had been real. With a wary sigh, the kunoichi watched the blonde head for the door, but then turn back as if she'd forgotten something.

"Oh, here," she said, picking up an article of dark material. Sakura hadn't noticed it draped across the top of the chair near her bedside until Tsunade made a point to move it. "Naruto said he found this covering you when he discovered you sleeping outside. Can't really say for sure where it came from. _Honestly…_"

The woman tossed the dark covering onto the pinkette's lap then, and promptly left the room to leave Sakura to her silence.

"What's this?" Sakura mumbled to herself, smoothing the material over with both hands. There seemed to be something stitched onto the underside; one single thing. And it appeared to be…circular.

Flipping the afghan over with both hands, the kunoichi felt a slight pang in her right shoulder, but ignored it. A rather captivating and familiar scent traveled through her sense and her eyes stared down to behold a corresponding patch.

The Uchiha clan symbol.

Sakura smiled, pressing the quilt to her cheek. It was at that moment, when she was overtaken by sadness at the gain and loss of someone she loved, that she knew.

She was tainted.

**End~**

**A/N: **Well, there you have it SasuSaku lovers. I did it. And you know what…I freakin' _enjoyed_ it. With that done, I will now resume my current, full-length story, '**Between Live and Living'** which has about ten more or so chapter to go. Guh…I will do it! -.-;

Well, I hope you enjoyed!

**Smiles~**


End file.
